


Coffee Shop Sountrack

by Lisabet



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, Luke laughs at everything, M/M, because I'm not funny, michael's not funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisabet/pseuds/Lisabet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael goes to this coffee shop every now and then that only ever play that one All Time Low song. He would stop going, because the song starts getting annoying after a while, but there's this cute guy that works behind the counter that always laughs at Michael's worst jokes.  Michael doesn't think anything of it until Calum points out a heart written beside the name on his cup of hot chocolate.</p><p>(Coffee shop AU inspired by that episode of How I Met Your Mother that takes place in a coffee shop and has Inara from Firefly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Sountrack

Michael walked into the shop, the bell over the door tinkling lightly as he pushed it open. The familiar smell of coffee and pastries, and the sound of that damn All Time Low song hit him like a wall. He rolled his eyes as he walked up to the counter. Without looking up at the barista, he said, "I'll have a hot chocolate, no whip cream, please."

"Name?"

At the cute blond barista's voice that he knew so well, Michael looked up. His mouth hung open for a second as he took in the other boy's attractiveness, but then quickly stuttered out, "Michael."

"Right," the barista said. "I knew that."

Michael just stared blankly at him. 

"Sorry, you come in here all the time, and I feel like I should know your name by now, but I have a terrible memory."

"That's- fine. You don't need to remember my name," Michael said. 

The two boys looked at each other for a second before the blond turned around to start making his hot chocolate. Michael put the money down on the counter, because he knew from experience that the blond often forgot to ask people to pay. 

 _How the hell does he have a job?_ Michael thought to himself. _The owner probably figured that his face would help bring in business._

"Here you go, Michael," the blond said. 

"Thanks," Michael said, biting his lip. 

"Of course, no problem."

Michael took his coffee and turned to leave, before turning back to the other boy, asking, "Why do you guys only ever play this song?"

The barista looked startled for a moment before saying, "This is a coffee shop."

Michael waited for more explanation, but when none came, he said, "Yeah, thanks, I get that."

"The song is called Coffee Shop Soundtrack."

"I know, I know All Time Low. Look at me," Michael gestured to his All Time Low shirt. "Why can't you play anything else?"

"The boss. Her son is the only reason this place is still open. If you haven't noticed, this place is empty 99% of the time, but the boss' son Ashton loves it in here, so Mrs. Irwin pays to keep it open. Ashton loves this song, so..." He shrugged. "He won't let us play anything else."

"Oh, Ashton is the guy that works behind the counter sometimes, right? With the curly hair?" Michael asked. 

"Yeah."

"Oh, cool." It had gone silent, so Michael tried to break the tension by asking, "What do you call sad coffee?"

The boy looked confused and then said, "I don't know."

"Despresso."

The barista's mouth opened, and then a small burst of laughter fell from his lips. Then he was fully laughing, and it was music to Michael's ears. 

Michael smiled before biting his lip and asking, "What's your name?"

The blond's cheeks turned slightly red as he answered. "Luke," he said. 

Michael nodded, and started walking backwards, toward the door. "See you later, Luke."

 

Michael went back to the coffee shop a few times over the following month, sometimes with Calum, but he would always order the same thing, until Luke stopped asking him what he wanted, and he always told Luke some stupid coffee pun. 

One day it was, "What's the difference between a Starbucks latte and a whore? Nothing, they both suck and empty your wallet!"  
  


Another was, "Why is Coffee better than a Woman? Coffee goes down easier!"   
  


The latter made Luke blush profusely. 

 

Michael walked into the shop one Tuesday afternoon, Calum in tow.

"Luke!" Michael exclaimed upon seeing the blond. 

"Hey Mike. The usual?" He asked. 

"Of course! Cal, what'll you have?" he asked, turning to his best friend. 

"Uuuuh, just a black coffee, please," Calum said. 

"Coming right up," Luke smiled. 

Michael leaned on the counter as Luke made their orders. 

"Calum will be paying," he told Luke. Calum hit his friend in the arm, but paid for their orders anyway. "Hey Luke!"

"Yeah?"

"Why are men are like coffee?"

"I don't know, why?"

"The best ones are rich, hot, and can keep you up all night," Michael smirked, and Luke blushed, but also laughed his ass off, as Calum took the drinks from Luke, pulling Mike to a table. 

"Dude, what the hell?" Calum whisper-yelled. 

"What?" Michael asked, genuinely confused.

"Why have you not asked him out yet? He totally likes you!"

"No, he doesn't."

"I'm telling you, mate. He laughed at your jokes."

"So? I'm funny," Michael stated. 

"No you're not. Either that was the first joke he'd ever heard, or he likes you," Calum said. 

"Maybe he's just being nice," Mike suggested. 

Calum rolled his eyes. "There's also the fact that he drew a heart beside your name on your cup."

Michael looked at his cup and saw a little heart beside his name. 

_Huh._

"Maybe he writes that on everyone's cup."

Nope, mine just says," Cal looked at his cup. "Callum. Jesus Christ, how long have we been coming here. There's only one L in my name. But there's still no heart though."

"Do you really think he likes me?" Michael asked.

"Totally dude. Ask him out."

"Maybe I will."

 

They sat in mostly silence for the few minutes that followed as they swallowed down their drinks. Michael was trying to figure out what to say. 

"C'mon, lets just go," Michael said. 

"Oh come on! You're such a chicken," Cal complained.

"Yeah, I am, now lets go." Michael stood up to leave. 

"Hot chocolate for Michael," Ashton called from behind the counter. 

Michael looked back at Calum. "I didn't order that," he said. 

Then he walked up to the counter, and took the cup from Ashton. He thanked him, and then looked down at the cup. Calum showed up beside him, and looked at the cup too.

"Dude, phone number!" He exclaimed quietly. 

"I know!" Michael looked up at the counter, and saw Luke standing near the door to the kitchen, a blush on his cheeks. 

Michael smiled and waved at Luke, causing him to bite his lip and blush harder. Michael could see the tips pf his ears turn pink. Luke waved back. 

Calum dragged Michael out of the shop, into the warm afternoon air. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Let me know if you saw any mistakes, because this is un-edited.


End file.
